The Worldwide Fight
by Goku17
Summary: This is a cross between DBZ and real life. Imagine there being only one saiyan and he lived in a real world. Please R


He walked through a valley slowly contemplating what had gone on in his life, and what   
was to come from it. Slowly, but shortly, he came to the conclusion that life wasn't meant   
to be found out and life was but a mystery to the human race.  
  
He was a saiyan, the only saiyan on earth, in fact, he though he was the only saiyan in the   
universe. A small breeze picked up as he thought of this and he looked up. He saw above   
him, a small helicopter in the sky, one hovering above his position. No one knew he was   
a saiyan, they all thought he was a human with superior strength and speed.  
  
The helicopter turned around and started to descend rapidly towards him, but he kept on   
walking in his own world, thinking to himself again about his life and what he should do   
next. The helicopter continued it's decent until it reached the bottom of the valley. At the   
point, the saiyan turned around and looked at it. It looked like a military helicopter, one   
that was used to transport important people to battlegrounds and shooting bases.  
  
A man stepped out of one side of the helicopter and walked up to him, he looked at him   
skeptically and frowned. The man seemed to be of a very high rank, because of all the   
stripes he wore on his jacket. The man seemed to be old, with a mustache and a beard,   
standing about five and a half feet tall. "Clive" The saiyan spoke " I didn't expect you to   
be early, what is it this time"  
"We need your help" Clive said, the saiyan again looked at him skeptically and shook his   
head slowly "You may need my help, but I'm not in the mood" After that comment, the   
saiyan turned and continued to walk down the valley, in his own little world.  
  
He came to the end of the valley, and a bypass to a town was visible. He walked through   
the bypass in the rocks and looked upon the town he lived in. His friends and his family   
all lived here and he smiled somewhat. The town wasn't big, but had some nice scenery   
and some good shopping malls for him and his friends to hang around at. He walked   
quickly into town and looked around. It was lively and bustling with life, he smiled at his   
paranoia and slowly walked to his home, which was to the east of town.  
  
His house was very big, with big windows, big doors and big rooms. Most of the rooms   
were designed to be the same, but underground was where he trained himself. He wasn't   
a typical saiyan, because he couldn't fly and could do any 'ki' moves. There wasn't   
anyone to train him in using the 'ki' he so wanted to use.  
  
He opened the door and walked in, closing the grand door behind him. The house seemed   
empty and he smiled. He always liked it when his wife and children were out, it made   
him much more happy, because he didn't have the children to look after and he could go   
and train. Within a few moments he had already got changed, put on his weighted   
clothing and headed downstairs into his training room.  
  
The training room he possessed was funded by the UN (Untied Nations), and the RMF   
(Royal Marine Force) because of his superior strength, speed and abilities. Only one or   
two people knew the truth about what he truly was and they were trusted friends of his.   
His training room had a special gravity machine used in Spaceships to keep the men in   
them down on the floor of the craft and his floor was made of the flooring also used in   
the spacecrafts. He turned on the machine and automatically felt two weights on his   
shoulders; he turned the machine down to 50g and started to throw a few punches at an   
imaginary target. He still wanted to learn how to use his special 'ki' attacks he had heard   
so much about from his grandfather. "You want to learn a new attack, right?" A voice   
said, the saiyan looked around, but no-one was there  
"Yes, I do!" The saiyan said  
"Then focus your energy into a ball…" The voice spoke, the saiyan did was he was told   
to do and a 'ki' ball formed into his hands "I call this the Kamehameha attack, now I   
must go" The voice spoke one more time and vanished from his head  
  
The saiyan looked puzzled, but tried it again and again until he got it right, then said out   
load "kame…hame…ha!" The ball fired straight from his hands, into a wall, and shook   
the house violently. He smiled at his new technique and continued to practice the attack   
until he could learn how to put more or less power into it  
  
An hour later he had gone back upstairs and thought about his new attack and who, or   
more accurately what had told him about it. He came up with no logical explinations   
upon what had told him about it, but it had to be someone who knew about his powers   
and knew how to use them and at that point… the door opened…  
  
Please, I need reviews! If I get enough of them, I'll write the next chapter… and I'm sorry   
it's so short, but I ran out of ideas, so ideas would be cool too… hope you enjoyed the   
first part of it  



End file.
